


Explaining LGBTQ to the Avengers

by W01FS0NG



Series: Avengers oneshots [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky is an uncultured swine, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Steve is an uncultured swine, They all get confused at some point, Thor is an uncultured swine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: You are close friends with Peter, after all, you too are the only teenagers on the team and go to the same school. The school has a GSA club, and you are apart of it. So, naturally, one of these days you decide to wear your GSA T-shirt around your fellow Avengers.





	Explaining LGBTQ to the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a pre thing to my work: Stealing Steve’s Phone. Check it out if you like.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You sit in a lounge-type area of the compound and read a book. At one point Tony and Natasha went by and complimented you on your shirt. As did Sam, Vision, and Wanda. Peter comes by and sits down next to you opening a comic book and compliments you as the others did. However, when Thor, Bucky, and Steve pass by, it's a different story.

Having just done some training, Thor, Bucky, and Steve are tired and come to sit down on a couch or a chair.

Curious to know about your shirt, Bucky asks, "What's GSA?" 

"What is this GSA you speak of?" Thor interjects. 

You give both Bucky and Thor the kind of look that telepathically tells them they are uncultured swines as you put down your book and answer, "It stands for the gay-straight alliance."

"Gay-straight alliance?" Bucky asks. (He obviously hasn't caught himself up on recent events cultural events.)

Peter marks his place in his comic book and says, "It's a high school club for people of the LGBTQ plus community and straight people to hang out, support each other, make a more accepting environment for people of the said community, you know, that kind of thing."

 “We’re in the club together,” you follow up.   

"So, wait what does the LGBTQ stand for again? And what's the plus? I've read about that somewhere on the internet, but I kinda forgot," says Steve disappointed in himself.

You take in a medium sized sigh as you say, "Ok, L stands for lesbian, G stands for gay, B stands for bisexual, T stands for transgender and the Q stands for queer. Those were the first ones where people defied the general norm for gender and sex around the world."

The three are obviously still confused. Before they could ask what any of those were, Peter steps in saying, "Lesbian and gay are basically the same thing, although lesbian is what you would call a woman in love with another woman, and gay is the term for when a man is in love with another man. Although, gay is the umbrella term for both."

Steve looks over at Bucky for a few seconds but then quickly averts his gaze. He tried not to make it noticeable but you noticed.

"So, what do the other ones mean?" Asks Bucky a little confused.

"Bi means that you like both men women," you continue, "Trans means that your gender identity is the opposite of your appearance. And Queer just means strange, odd and a homosexual." A pause. "Oh! Also, someone can be non-binary, or gender fluid." The three guys still look confused. "Non-binary means that a person doesn't exactly feel like a man or woman, and gender fluid means that a person can dress, or-or act like a lady, then the next day they might dress and act like a man." A chorus of oh's followed your explanation.

"So then I guess my brother Loki would be one of those as he is a shapeshifter and what not." Says Thor thinking to himself out loud.

"Mystique is a shapeshifter too I think she's somewhere in the spectrum." Says Peter.

"I have reason to believe that Mystique, Deadpool, and Loki are all pansexual, Thor. This means that you love someone, not for their looks but for their personality regardless if the love interest in question is a male, female, non-binary, gender guide, etc.” You say to Thor, hoping to shed some light on the subject of his brother. He just gives a huh, and looks out the window. You squint your eyes with suspicion.

 “Pansexual is one of those in the plus or spectrum area or whatever?” Asks Steve starting to get it. 

“Yes, and there’s a lot more within the spectrum. There’s also asexual which means that you aren’t sexually attracted to anyone but you can romantically be attracted to someone. Then there’s also Demisexual, which is kind of a cross between asexual and pansexual.”

Thor and Steve kind of jerk their heads back a tiny bit as if to say, huh.

"Also," Peter adds, "Most people are accepting of all of this too, but there are people who still don't accept."

You all sit in silence for a bit before Bucky asks you, “Are you anything?”

To which you reply, “(Whatever you want to reply).”

Bucky then nods his head saying “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
